A Threat to Shōgai: Haru Hyūga vs. Burakku Ekazu
It was a rainy day a young man with black hair and white eyes was rushing through the forest he was sent by konoha on an S-Ranked mission to protect Kumo from a dangerous attack. He was trying to stop the organization lead by his former sensei Warujie. "Why?! Why sensei?!" he thought to himself as he was running in the rainy forest. He was told that a member of Shōgai was spotted heading towards Kumo and he was on his way to stop him. Haru have found the man and he stood right in front of him. Making his way towards Kumogakure to begin the assault with the rest of the group, Burakku Ekazu began his trek westward. A little over half an hour through the advance, there stood before him a man. He had blank, white eyes and short, black hair. Though he had never seen a Hyūga before, being imprisoned for five hundred years, he knew a powerful man stood before him. "Either you're here to just stand there, or you're here to stop me. Seeing someone of your caliber, the latter is more likely." Adjusting to a battle stance, Burakku engaged his Tetsuigan, causing his blue eyes to fragment into several, curved lines, spinning around before coming to a halt. Creating two dark, purple flames in his hands, he was ready. "This man's chakra level is massive. It's like he's more chakra than man. I will have to be cautious." "You're right, I came here to stop you as you are a member of a despicable organization and I shall kill you!" said Haru with a serious look on his face like he had no emotions. The Battle Begins "My name is Haru Hyūga but I am known around the ninja world by the name of Karasu" said Haru. He then threw three shuriken towards Burakku. Disengaging his flames, he caught the three shuriken and dropped them on the ground. "I am Burakku Ekazu of the Dark Flame." Forming the hand seals of Ox, Tiger, Bird and a modified Ram seal, a dark aura began to surround him. "Inton: Kodai no ribaibaru no noroi!" As the ground began to shake, many bodies buried in the ground from centuries of war began bursting from below, almost mindlessly obedient. In replacement of their fallen limbs were spectral limbs made of Yin energy. Pointing his finger towards Haru, he commanded the undead beings to attack him. He began rushing in with the undead, darkened flames in his hands with a look of what could be considered bloodlust. "Summoning the dead, huh?" said Haru. "How low can you get!" he said with an angry look on his face. Haru jumped back and made the (snake) hand seal "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" he shouted as he spit out great amounts of water which created a giant wave which was heading towards Burakku and his zombies. "Water release, huh? Time to rethink my strategy." Jumping high up in the air, he quickly formed the hand seals Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Wrapping his thumb and index finger into a ring, he spat out a large fireball towards Haru, watching on as the bodies he summoned are washed away by the tide. "I won't be able to rely on that jutsu for this battle, it seems. He'll just wash the bodies away before they even get close to him." Haru saw Burakku jump in the air and perform the fire technique. "Fire Jutsu?!" he thought to himself as he merged with the water jutsu he had already made. The whole terrain was covered with water, it was like a miniature ocean everywhere you look you see water. "Did you think you can beat water with fire. I am afraid I am not that weak" said Haru as he got out of the water and stood on the ocean like terrain he had made. "Well, it's your move." said Haru while he crossed his arms looking at Burakku. Landing on top of the water, Burakku began recomposing himself. "Long range tactics won't work. I don't normally like to, but it looks like I'm going in close." Running towards Haru, he used the speed boost gained by his Tetsuigan to propel himself towards Haru. "I'll have to pick my attacks carefully. One wrong move could be dangerous. If I can strike the most vital areas, preferably the area between the gap of the ribs and the nerves below the arms and just behind the legs, I could sap him of some of his stamina. But, as they say, not everything goes according to plan." As he was face to face with Haru, he spun around quickly to gain momentum, attempting to deliver an open palm strike against Haru's solar plexus. "Pathetic" said Haru calmly as he used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm toward Burakku who was rushing towards him with high speed. "They say to never get into hand to hand combat with a hyūga and you broke that rule, I salute you as you are one of few who had the guts to engage me into hand to hand combat" siad Haru. As his eyes widened, Burakku took the full force of the Vacuum Palm, being propelled backwards at great velocity. Before finally landing back on his feet, the strike knocked him back at least two hundred feet. Letting out a raspy breath, he gave a sadistic smile as blood ran down his mouth. "So this is five hundred years of progress. Truly extraordinary. To think how so much has changed since my isolation." "That technique, it uses chakra pressurized into a single point of impact. It was quick enough to where even my Tetsuigan couldn't predict it happening. It predicted a strike, but not one imbued with chakra." Running towards Haru again, Burakku let his Tetsuigan focus on the Hyūga's limbs, hoping to predict the next strike and retaliate appropriately. As the cold water splashed with each running step he took, Burakku began to launch a barrage of coordinated melee attacks towards Haru. "Five hundred years?!" thought Haru to himself as he was approached by the attacking Burakku. Haru quickly jumped back and fired some sort of needles at Burakku. Having just now paid attention to the needles, he dodges the ones he can, with a lot of them causing deep cuts into his skin. Dashing madly towards Haru, Burakku's eyes began to widen, changing from lines of multicolored hues to ice blue. Pushing himself farther, his movement speed began to increase as he began his pursuit towards the Hyūga. Further showing his sadistic side, a dark aura began to develop around him. "I will flood this world with the undead! I will reign over the Shinobi world as its undead king!" Laughing maniacally, Burakku formed the hand seal of Horse. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" Unleashing a massive wall of fire, the flames began rushing towards Haru, evaporating the water in front of it. "While I am still alive and breathing...your plans will fail" said Haru as he watched Burakku use his fire technique. "What?! a fire jutsu with such high level and range...impressive" he said as he made the following hand seals (Tiger → Snake → Rat → Snake → Tiger) "Suiton: Suijinheki!" he said as water from under his feet collided with Burakku fire technique. Haru stretched his arm in front of him and pointed with his finger towards Burakku firing a bullet from the tip of his finger which was directed towards Burakku's right shoulder. Haru applied Swift Release chakra to it making it even faster. Feeling the bullet rip into his shoulder, he began to lose his concentration on the technique, causing the wall of fire to disperse. "I can't afford to keep wasting my chakra like this. I '''must' get to Kumogakure. I'll let the water crash over me and use it to escape.''" As the wall of water began to shadow over Burakku, he looked above at Haru. "Hyūga, your power is truly beyond what I could have imagined. We shall meet again all too soon, but for now I must depart. Farewell" Leaving behind a sadistic smile, the wall of water crashed into Burakku. Swimming down towards the ground, he molded himself into the ground with Yin release to make his escape, leaving behind a pool of blood soaked water. "Heh, I don't care where you go off to as long as you're not heading towards Kumo, I am going there to fight alongside my comrades." Haru said as he used Chakra Sensing Technique to make sure Burakku wasn't headed towards Kumo as he left the battlefield. Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play